Welcome
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: Nanjing is a chinese personification. Japan is psychotic and out for revenge. What happens when a fight with China turns into him losing his son? Character names used/ Nation names.
1. Taken

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. He tapped the end of the paintbrush to the rice paper. He was Nanjing, one of the eldest cities inside of China. He had recently been born because of the sudden need for help. Mostly from China. He may be a great fighter but even then, he need help. Anyway, the young boy sat at his desk, writing out his characters when he heard a loud crash. He was in an underground room in his city so the noise was dimmed a lot. Afterward, the sound of petite footsteps showed from a young girl wearing a a side braid much like his own and long pink robes, just because she was a servant didn't mean she had to look like one. Although, He paid her no mind as he finished his small letter and wrote the date at the top.

_December 13, 1937 _

It wasn't a special day, he just felt like writing. In all honesty, he wrote the letter so he could tell Yao (China.) that he was leaving so he could run his city on his own accord. Little did this young teenager know that this day would be a stepping stone to the hell he would have to endure soon.

The young girl caught her breath and she whispered so many apologies for interrupting him.  
"M-My lord, many apologies but the city is in danger!"  
His violet eyes widened in shock. _What?! _  
"What do you mean, young one? Speak urgently." He commanded her.  
"J-Japan has attacked Nanjing!" She kept her eyes lowered, respectfully.  
"Where is Yao?"  
"Out on the battle field, my lord."  
He frowned deepened. "Why was I not informed immediately?!"  
She squeaked. "My apologies, Emperor Yao had told me not to!"  
His eyes narrowed in anger, not at the girl but at Yao. "Dismissed."  
The young girl bowed her head and whispered another apology before running off to inform as many as she could. They needed everyone together if they were to fend off Japan. Not like China couldn't fend for himself and that was exactly what he was doing. The chinese nation was fighting Japan. But at the same time, he had to keep the people of Nanjing safe from terrors. What's more is that he knew the servant girl had gone to tell Nanjing of the mishap. As much as he wanted his son by his side, he didn't want the boy to be hurt in any way. So he kept fighting off Kiku (Japan.) in hopes that this would end soon.

Nanjing was running up several flights off stairs to get up to his city. His legs going as fast as he possibly could because with every moment that passed he heard another scream. When he finally crawled from the sewers, he looked around to see his city damaged and broken. He took a cautious step forward as he looked around the once beautiful city. Tear brimmed his violet eyes as he looked to the Yangtze River where many victims of this hell were piled up like a bunch of blocks and a Japanese soldier stood by them. He took in the man's face but mainly his ice cold glare. With a heavy heart, he ran away from the riverside shore as tears began to fall down. With every step he took, he saw misshapen and broken bodies. He saw babies crying for their mothers right before the soldiers cut off their voices. Women, some no older than him were sprawled out around the streets and covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. One woman had several knifes sticking out of her body. As merciless as that sounds, it actually had gotten worse. Many of his own people had turned against each other and some even helped the japanese soldiers, only to be killed after their purpose was up. So he ran to the center of his city to where he could think for a moment even though his entire city was in ruin as men ran in and out of homes and some were still raping females like they had gone out of style. Sickening. That's what this all was. Simply sickening. And what's worse is that he could do nothing but hide like a spoiled child. Ever since Japan came here in January, he had been deep in hiding because China told him to be there and not to get out of hand.

_Behave yourself, aru. I'll be back soon. _

Yao had told him that at the beginning of this, but he never got to see his father this entire time.  
He missed him dearly but wouldn't show it out fear that he would treated like a child once again. As he reached the center of the city, he saw Yao covered in blood, looking quite broken and sad. He had taken it hard when Japan decided to leave like that and this was not easy for him. He was fighting his own brother to protect his son. How much more messed up could this be? Yao had not yet noticed his son standing there watching as they fought.

_Helpless, spoiled little brat. _

Kiku sliced at Yao quickly and lightly grazed him. Fu-Han (Nanjing.) Noticed that Kiku has barely a scratch on him and seemed to actually be enjoying the fight. He had a dark smirk on his features and his eyes were brown with a red tint, he seemed almost demonic. And now, those demonic eyes had suddenly looked toward him. And a fake and sugary sweet voice called to him.

**"Oh? Konnichi wa Fu-Han. I hope you like my redecorating of your city." **

Yao's amber eyes dulled a bit as he looked over to his son. He looked back at Japan who's eyes were lightened and excited at having the city see the destruction taking place. Next thing he knows, the japanese man has his child on the ground. Fu-Han is panicked as he tries to fend off the sword coming down on him several times. He tried to shield his body but the japanese nation took his arm and flipped him over and gave him a good slash through his back. A long reminder of this day so to speak. But was the japanese nation done with the poor boy? No. Not in the slightest. A strangle cry ripped from Fu-Han's lips as he was struck, blood flowing freely down his back. And Yao sprung into action just as Kiku was bringing the sword down on Fu-Han's back. So instead of the city being hit, Yao took the blow and man, did he take it hard. His usually bright eyes dimmed a lot. He seemed almost lifeless and Kiku kicked the chinese nation away, sending him into a wall.

Fu-Han screamed in horror as his father's eyes turned completely black and blood dripped from his pale lips. He felt so helpless as it was, but now his father, the only thing he cared about other than his city, was now lying there in his own blood. All because Nanjing was too weak to fend for himself. Or so the boy had convinced himself of.

"Father, I am so sorry."

He heard a loud laugh sound through the air. And when I turned around he grabbed and forced the city into the ground. Fu flailed against him, screaming for him to stop this madness. He kept squirming until he heard Kiku's deep voice with his thick accent.

**"Don't worry, Fu. I'll make sure you never defy me again." **

Fu-han's eyes widened with shock and fear as hear the sound of a zipper. _No, He wouldn't dare. _  
Tears fell from his cheeks as he felt something press into his virgin hole. Japan was doing exactly what he thought. And a loud scream ripped through his body as he begged for the Japanese nation to stop immediately. But he did not stop. The japanese man thrust deep into the tiny teenagers body. Fu pushed at Japan to stop him but each time he was violently thrusted into, his finger nails dug into Kiku's skin. Of course the asshole took it as Fu-Han wanting this, so he continued his violation. Fu-Han was crying at this point, hot tears of pain and the growing feeling of uselessness. He felt blood trickling down his thighs and legs.

_Useless. That's all he was and all he's ever be. Useless._

But the Japanese man was not finished with him. A warm tingling sensation on his neck made Fu-Han snap back into his reality. He managed to push Kiku off for a split few seconds to touch his neck. He had been bitten but why did it feel like that? His pale fingers retracted and he stared up at his rapist. Kiku had blood running down his lips. Fu-Han's eyes widened once again as he looked down at his chest, blood rolling down his chest. Kiku growled a bit after licking the blood off and took the chinese boy's wrists in one hand.

"I'm not done yet." He hissed into Nanjing's ear before biting the teenagers neck again.

Blood started to pool around their bodies as the japanese man bit deeper into his neck. Soon Fu-Han's entire body was surrounded in the sticky, crimson liquid. And if you knew any better, the groans from Kiku were slowly quickening with his thrusting. They became wild and un-aimed. The Japanese man had one hand on Nanjing's wrists and the other held his waist so he can thrust as deep as possible. Kiku released his hold on Nanjing's wrists and moved to his waist, pulling him deeper onto his member. The chinese boy was back to a reality he hated to see. His back arched as the japanese thrusted as deep as humanely possible and the place he thrusted into was Nanjing's 'special' place.

"A-A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream echoed through the demolished ruins of Nanjing. The few woman that were still alive heard the piercing scream along with the japanese troops. They all looked to the center of the city. Everything outside of that area where Kiku and Fu-Han were, seemed almost frozen. The boy started to tremble, violently. His innocents was gone. The proof? Mixed in with his blood at his entrance was a creamy, white liquid. Semen. It was semen. Japan pulled out of Nanjing and zipped himself back up. His breathe was quick, fast paced. Fu-Han just laid there for a moment before picking up his pants and slipping them back on. Despite the intense pain he felt in his lower back.

"Y-You b-bastard, a-aru..." A voice called.

Both the no longer innocent chinese boy and the japanese man looked in the direction of the voice. Yao shakily stood up and glared at Kiku. How dare he rape his own nephew?! What kind of sick shit is that?! He took a step toward Kiku. "Y-You. M-Monster, aru. He had n-nothing. T-To do wi-with th-this." He growled and put all his energy to running at Kiku, delivering a quick blow to his chest. The japanese grunted and stared at Yao.

"**NiNi? Prease don't hurt me.**" Kiku taunted.

Yao brought up his fist to punch the man square in the face but stopped himself. Instead of seeing the cold, calculating Japan he saw raping his son. He saw the sweet, innocent little boy that he found in the bamboo forest that one year. The boy he raised. He slowly lowered his fist and a tear ran down his face.

"**Heh. You're weak.**" The japenese said as he quickly hit the elder chinese in the pressure point.

Yao fell to his knees and the last thing he saw was his son's crying body. Fu-Han reached for his parent's body, and tried to move toward him. Painful move after painful move, the younger chinese crawled forward. Just as he was touching the hem of Yao's shirt, Kiku picked the boy up by his hair and dragged him back toward his fleet. A small whimper escaped as Nanjing reached for his fallen parent. "Mommy." He whispered before he was unconscious from blood loss.

_"Ni hao, I am Fu-Han. The once great city of Nanjing. I have fallen and now I relive this hell every night."_

_**"Ni hao, I am Fu-Han Wang-Vain. And Welcome to My Hell."**_


	2. Punishment and Reward?

**In Japan. 3 days since the kidnapping of Nanjing. China is making negotiations for his child. The year is the same.**

When Fu-Han woke up, he was bandaged and bruised. His small body was curled up on the ground. His usual red shirt and white pants were replaced by a long red and white kimono with flowers on it. The ends were ripped like someone had sloppy cut the fabric. As the young chinese boy moved, he felt a slight breeze on his upper thigh. His lavender eyes landed on the kimono once again. This time he noticed that someone had ripped the beautiful, silk-like fabric. The rip went up to his wait and showed his lone leg. Fu-Han shakily stood up and once again, noticed a flaw in this kimono. Not only did it look like something a girl should be wearing, but there were also those long rips on both sides of the boys' waist. If it weren't for the shorts someone had put on him, the boy would have been revealed. His long locks were controlled by the bandage around his left eye. But other than that, his brown tendrils went well past his waist. Fu-Han saw a mirror on the other side of the room and rushed over t check his state. Of course, this became difficult as he could barely walk. When he made it to the mirror, he barely recognized the boy standing there. For one, there were so many bruises and bandages along his body he looked like he had been in an accident. One around his head and over his eye. Another around his upper body that was hidden beneath the elegant cloth of a kimono. Yet another going up his right leg and another halfway up his leg just past the knee. And finally one around both his arms that made his hands look like he was wearing karate wraps. The young boy sighed. His face wan untouched by any bruise but his eyes were puffy and red from crying. His usual lavender eyes were a a few shades darker and he had dark circles around them. He then noticed his neck was bandaged and still held the blood from the previous night. Wait. What day was it? Was it the next morning? The chinese teen headed for the door, limping a bit. He had to know.

As his fingers touched the door, it swung open and there stood Japan. His eyes were cold and held a certain authority to them.

"**Ah. You've awakened, Fu-Han. As you could have guessed by the decoration, you're in Japan. Welcome.**" He placed a hand on the boy's head and then walked away with a 'follow' gesture.

The japanese man led him to a room with a single chair and one door. No windows. No decorations. Nothing. Fu-Han backed up into the wall, not wanting to go inside. But instead of Kiku forcing him inside, the japanese man simply sat down and waited for his nephew to come inside. His pale hand extended to Nanjing.

"**Come here. Or erse.**" He said in a venomous tone.

Nanjing jumped a bit and took a few steps inside. Once he was halfway to Kiku, the door slammed shut. A squeak escaped the young chinese boys' lips and he turned to look at the door. No! He ran to the door and raised his hand to pound on it. As soon as he let it down, he felt a warm hand on his bandaged wrist. His purple eyes landed on Kiku.

"Y-Yes?" Nanjing asked, shaking a bit.

"**Sh. Don't scream.**" Kiku whispered hotly in the younger's ear.

Two purple orbs widened in shock as he felt a hand slip under his bandages and relieve them from their previous position of covering his skin. His breathe hitched and he used his other hand to grab Kiku's that was on his stomach. "St-Stop." He whispered. Kiku growled a bit in warning then continued removing the bandages. After they were all removed and all on the floor, Kiku led the boy to the chair. Black belts adorned the sides of the chair. He didn't want to sit down so he pulled his arm back a bit. As soon as he does this, Japan delivered a hard smack to his cheek.

"**Don't make me do something I'rr regret, Nanjing.**" He growled, his accent showing greatly.

A small, choked whimper came from Nanjing's throat. He didn't want to sit down. But instead of being led to sit down, he was forced onto the chair. His knees touching the main part of the chair where your butt should be. The japanese man picked up a black belt and wrapped it tightly around the boys' wrists. Another one was picked up.

"**Count how many times I hit you. This wirr teach you to not to disobey me.**"

Kiku cracked the belt on the floor. He removed the beautiful kimono do that Nanjing's back was showing. A loud cracking noise followed and a cry of pain.

"A-AH! O-One."

_**Whip.**_

"T-Two.."

_**Whip.**_

"Th-Three...Ugh!"

**Whip.**

"F-F-Four."

**Whip.**

"F-Five!"

**Whip.**

"S-S-S...Ah...S-Six..."

**Whip.**

"S-S...Ow..."

"**I don't berieve 'Ow' is a number, Fu-Han.**" Kiku hissed.

Nanjing had deep red slicing down his back from the whippings. Right as the pain was starting to die down, the black belt came down of his pale back again.

"A-AH!"

"**Start over.**" He growled.

_**Whip. Whip.**_** Whip.**

"O-One...Ow...T-Two...Sh-Shit...Th-Three."

This continued on for a long two hours. By the end of this, he had deep welts going up and down his back. They were a bright red color on Nanjing's pale skin. He was so much more in pain than before. His hands were still bound tightly but his entire body was shaking violently. He felt like he would give out at any moment. But was Kiku going to allow that? No. The Japanese man walked over to Fu-Han and unbound his hand. His arms wrapping around the boys' frame. This time Kiku sat in the chair.

"**I'll teach you wonderful things, Nanjing. I promise you'll never forget me.**" The japanese whispered.

Nanjing's eyes widened as he heard the familiar sound of a zipper. _No. Not again. _He was begging for this not to happen. He didn't want to go through this a second time. The first time had left him broken.

"N-No! St-Stop." He was shaking a lot worse, telling the man not to do this.

"**Looks like you didn't get enough punishment from last time.**" The man's silky voice called.**  
**

"D-Dammit."

Kiku stood and got a knife and a large branch that was sitting on the floor of the room. Nanjing sat on the ground, tears starting to fall down his face. He wanted to go back home so badly, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"**Fu. I hate to do this, but as long as you defy me, I'll have to hurt you.**"

A small whimper came out the chinese boy right before the knife was pressed into his cheek. The warm crimson liquid rolled down his cheek with his tears. Slowly, the knife was brought down in neck and ended at his thigh. A small hiss escaped and then Nanjing closed his purple eyes.

_God. If you hear me. . .Please. Make this end quickly._

* * *

**It had been 2 weeks since then. Nanjing has been sleeping because of bloodloss. China is still making negotiations. Japan is refusing.**

The young chinese boy woke again and this time, he was back into the room with the single bed and mirror. His purple eye were grape colored this time. The bandages were replaced on his body and so was the beautifully colored kimono. But the red silky fabric was ripped even more as if there had been a struggle. He looked more like a slave. His visible eye went to the mirror and what he saw disgusted him. There laid a small, pale being with dark dark circles around his eye. His pink lips were dulled and the visible parts of his body were bruised. Once again, Nanjing stared at this unfamiliar person. As the days passed, he looked less and less like himself. He also noticed that the person in the mirror had a faint blush over its cheeks. They looked sick.

After a few minutes, Kiku appeared in the doorway. Fu-Han stared at the elder to see his next move. The japanese walked over and placed a cold hand on Nanjing's head.

"**You have a fever. No punishment today.**"

Fu-Han stared up at the taller man, raising an eyebrow. He felt weak but not that much. The small boy sat up and realized the pain was back tenfold. With a small hiss, he tried to stand but Kiku held him down. The man's eyes held a tiny flicker of pity. Nanjing looked confused as the japanese man held him close and starting to sing a chinese lullaby he had learned from Yao. Within a few minutes, Fu-Han was slipping back into Dreamland.


	3. Why?

**It has been a few days since the previous chapter. Nanjing has asked to see China, only to be refused.**

****"Japan-NiNi? When is Mommy coming to get me?" Fu-Han asked.

****"**Nanjing. How many times must I tell you not to ask me about this?! China is not coming to get you!**" He glared at the city.

Fu-han shrank a bit and then looked to the ground, his little purple eyes filling with hot tears. He had wanted to go home for so long now but that wasn't allowed. Everytime he asked to see China, he would either be hit or yelled at.

"O-Oh...S-Sorry. I just thought th-"

"**How many times must I tell you not to think?! I do that FOR you now.**" The elder man hissed.

"R-Right...S-Sorry." He mumbled, a tear falling down.

Japan's glare faltered. "**Nanjing. You don't need China.**"

The elder japanese came over and hugged the young teenager, wiping away any falling tears. His lips touched the younger's cheek.

"**All you need is me, Don't forget that. In your time of hell, you'll always have me. And ONLY me.**"

* * *

Nanjing sat on his little bed. The red kimono was still of his little body and this time, it was ripped beyond repair. He literally looked like a fallen Queen. His long chocolate brown tendrils hung loosely on his shoulders. Once again, he had been abused but this time it was by someone else. A normal japanese soldier. To be exact about 4 of them. They had all came to his room and decided to beat up on him for being chinese. All spewing harsh words and death threats everytime he cried out too loudly.

That had gone on for a long time and now he was covered in bandages. The one over his head was covered in blood. It dripped down his face and started to pool around him. Did he try to stop it? No. He didn't want to. He just wanted to die. Just for this all to end but no, it wouldn't end. It never would. China would never get him back, Japan and his soldiers would continue to beat on him, and he'd never get the pleasure of death. Unless his city was entirely destroyed and China didn't rebuild him, he would just have to relieve this hell.

"**Nanjing? Why didn't you come to say hell-**" The japanese man cut off and stared at the little teenager who's blood was now staining his floor.

"..." Nanjing said nothing.

"**Why are you bleeding?**" He asked.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the japanese had better bandages on the chinese boy. And now they were sitting together. Now, There long rips along his kimono that he had been forced to wear until they could be replaced. The bandages on his head held blood on them and his entire left arm and leg were encased in the bandage as well as he had been beaten so badly. His eyes held darker circles around them from lack of sleep and all of the bloodloss. Black and blue bruises decorated his pale skin and contrasted greatly. The boy's bright violet eyes had dulled to a deep, dark purple. His kimono was slipping off on one side as he tried to keep his eyes on the camera and the man whose lap he was sitting on. Honda Kiku. His smirk was wide and he had no scratches on any visible part of him. His white military uniform was replaced with a black one seen in the previous picture. The hat held many stars and little decorations to show how admirable he was. His eyes seemed to have a red tint to them and in his white, gloved hand was a rope. The rope as connected to Nanjing's neck as if the poor boy was some type of pet that needed to be handled like that. Said boy had his arms wrapped around the elder's neck. Kiku had one hand on the leash and the other was on Nanjing's slender hips.

"Smile for the camera." Japan whispered.

Nanjing let a small smile appear on his face and then a bright flash. Kiku held tightly to the younger boy. It was a jacked up photo but it still managed to look sort of cute with them both partially smiling.

* * *

**P.O.V: China.**

****This was unacceptable. His own child was sitting in the lap of the that asshole that was supposedly his brother. And what was worse? The little boy was smiling. He was covered in bruises, bleeding, and covered in bandages, yet he was smiling like everything was okay. But his main questions was: **Why? **

**Why was his child smiling? **

**Why did Kiku keep him away from Nanjing? **

**Why was Nanjing covered in bruises? **

**What was going on?**


	4. Taken then Returning

**It's been 3 weeks since the last chapter. Nanjing is still under japanese control. China is done negotiating. Japan refuses.**

Nanjing was sitting at the window of the japanese home. Outside, the cherry blossom trees were void of their usual beautiful pink petals. The ground was covered in a paper thin white snow. He saw a young woman with long black hair and a single curl bobbing from her head. She wore a pink dress that seemed to be the only color in this black and white world. Nanjing had met this girl before. Her name was Mei. Otherly known as Taiwan. She had come to see him with permission of Japan. As long as she never told China what was going on with the young teenager, she could continue to come see him. The little chinese watched her go and his hand went to the purple flower in his chocolate brown locks. A purple flower that Mei had given him. The inside was white and the more it goes out into the petals, the darker the purple would become. His hand retracted and then he left the window.

There was no reason for him to try and escape. He had tried on numerous occasions. Each time, he was mercilessly beaten until he couldn't stand for a few days. Not to mention he had been raped more times in the past month that he could even think possible. It wasn't his fault it was like this but he certainly wasn't happy about it. He had been raped at least 4 times a week if you're counting how many times Japan entered him. But if you're talking about how times the japanese man came, it was a lot. Like within the past month of living here, the boy has been cummed in and on over 30 times. Kiku usually went more than one round when doing someone. And that unlucky person was himself.

The young boy got up and held up his purple kimono. The red one that he liked was covered in blood and semen. No one would wear such a thing. Fu-Han took careful steps toward the front of the house, mainly the door. It was about time for Kiku to come home. And everyday, sick or not, Nanjing would meet the elder at the door. It wasn't because he was told to but it was a way for him to say 'Thank You'. And I know what you're thinking, say "Thank You" to your rapist? Is this Author nuts? No. In fact, She isn't. 3 weeks ago exactly, the little boy had been sick. To an extent, he could have been labeled a lot worse. His blood was extremely low, he had a super high fever of 104, and to top it all of he was prone to dizziness. It had been an awful week for Kiku. No sex at all and he had to take care of the little one. Of course, he didn't mind it at all. Mainly because when Nanjing is sick, he's very loopy but clingy to the person helping him. And Kiku actually liked the boy better when he was clingy.

Before he knew it, Nanjing was seated on his leg and bowing before the japanese man.

"Welcome home, Kiku-NiNi." He whispered in a small voice.

Another thing Japan was happy with. Nanjing had finally broken down and decided to be sweet towards Kiku. There was no disobedience anymore. If Kiku said 'jump', Fu-Han says 'How high?' and Japan loved it.

"Oh? Konnichi wa, Fu. Ogenki desu ka?" He said in a soothing voice.

"...Erm..Genki desu." Fu answered then stood up.

Japan leaned down to kiss the young chinese boys' head. As luck would have it, the boy happened to look at Japan at just the right time. Causing their lips to touch instead of Kiku kissing Fu's head. Said boy's eyes widened in shock and instead of pulling away, he just stood there. This about the time that Kiku would jump on Fu and start doing dirty things but the man did nothing at all. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him sweetly. There was no angry passion there, just a bunch of sweetness. Just as quick as it started, he pulled away.

"Have you eaten?" Kiku said, acting like nothing happened.

Fu-Han shook his head and then followed Kiku to the kitchen. _Why didn't he jump on me like he used to?_

* * *

**It's been a day since then. Stubborness on all sides. Finally, Agreement. China has Nanjing back. Nanjing doesn't know this.**

The young boy skipped home. He had been at the dead cherry tree, writing down a few things on the way. He had wanted to observe the land around him but it would seem that that wouldn't happen. So Fu-Han skipped through the trees, keeping a tight hold on his notebook like thing, In there was a drawing of Kiku working and the other pages were filled with chinese writing. Mainly notes so he could remember things. As he entered his japanese owners' homr, he heard hushed whispers of the cleaning women. Someone had arrived here. The small boy looked inside the open office and then headed to his own room. He sat next to the window once again and smiled. The gray and black world had became his home. His body was no longer covered in bruises and cuts. But there was a hickey on his pale neck. Yep, a hickey that was hidden by a his kimono. Within a few moments, a small male that looked like an older version of him with amber colored eyes walked inside the room.

"Ni hao ma, aru." A voice called.

"Nei hou ma, Mama." He answered quietly.

Yao observed his son's bright purple eyes and then frowned. He looked a lot better than when he saw that awful photo but something seemed off about the boy.

"I have good news, aru." the elder chinese said.

"Oh? What is that?" the younger replied with dulled eyes.

He didn't believe that this was happening for real. Just another desperate dream.

"Pack your bags, Fu-Han. We're going home, aru." He said.

_He still didn't believe it._

* * *

**Less than 2 weeks later. China and Nanjing are rebuilding the city.**

Fu-han walked toward Yao's outfit to ask the elder what to do. He stood at the door, opening it just a crack and hears some odd things.

"He's sick? Serves him right, aru! He kidnapped my son!" A voice hissed.

"But he's dying, Teacher! You should have seen him! He looks horrible!" A female voice reasoned.

"I don't care, aru! He deserves it! He can die for all I care!"

Gasp. "Teacher Wang Yao! That was uncalled for!"

"And so was the hell he put Nanjing through, aru!"

Nanjing stepped away from the door. Japan was sick? How? He hadn't been gone that long so what happened? He headed back to his room and then it hit him. While he was in Japan, the man had seemed a bit sickly and was taking a few pills during those last few days. The few days he didn't bother to hurt Nanjing in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Nanjing sat in his room, thinking about the sickness Japan had. So it had been decided. In the dark of the night, Fu-han snuck out of the Wang home and toward Kiku's home. He sat in a boat for a long few hours and then ran to the home. Within a few moments, he was dressed in his old purple kimono and the flower was replaced in his hair. He wanted it to seem like he never left. When he found Kiku, the man was curled up and coughing. His dark brown eyes landed on Fu-Han for only second then he reached out.

"C-Come h-here...O-Onegai..."

The little chinese boy rushed over t the man's side. Fu-Han quickly laid beside him and was immediately wrapped in the japanese mans' arms. He heard a small sniffle and then looked at Kiku, there were small tears running down his face. The smaller boy felt pity for his Uncle and wiped away the tears, and whispered sweet words to calm him down.

"I-I thought y-you l-left." He muttered.

"No. I never left, Kiku-sama. I'm here." Nanjing replied.

"O-Onegai...Please...Don't...leave.." His breathing was hitched a bit and his voice cracked.

"I won't. I promise. Don't worry, Kiku-sama. I'm here."

The Japanese man sobbed into the Chinese boys' kimono clad chest. He wasn't sobbing out of fear of being alone.

He was sobbing because he was happy Nanjing came back.


	5. You will always have me

**China has noticed the disappearance of Nanjing. He hurriedly rushed around to find him. It has been 3 days since the previous chapter.**

"Kiku-NiNi. Please calm down." The young boy whispered.

"Iie! You are going to leave again. You have to leave." His voice cracked as he clung to the young boy.

"I'm not going anywhere Kiku-NiNi. I'm here now, aren't I?" Nanjing asked with confused purple eyes.

"But you won't be here l-later.." The other whispered back.

"I will. I promise. In you darkest hour. You have me. And only me." The boy whispered.

The japanese man's eyes widened in shock. Had Fu-Han just repeated his own words back to him? What kind of sense did that make? He knew it was a lie to begin with but this was crazy. Although, he couldn't help but cling to the younger boy that reminded him of Yao. This small chinese boy reminded him of Yao in so many ways.

1: The boy was kind when he needed to be but fierce when mistreated. (He had gotten a few scratches from this)

2: He looked so much like Yao except for those stunning purple eyes.

3: He was so sweet and caring.

"A-Arigatou.." He whispered.

"Do itashimashite, Kiku-onii-chan." The boy whispered back.

* * *

**China discovers the hiding place of his son, Nanjing. After a few hours of flying, he reached the home of Kiku.**

"Aiyah. Where are they, aru?" He growled in annoyance.

His son had been raped and beaten but the boy still found enough goodness in his heart to come back and help his own rapist. What kind of shit was that? Rather than being safe and sound at home, the boy had run back to his brother's home to take care of him like some desperate housewife. Well, Yao was not going to have that, no he would not. The elder chinese male stomped through the home, his temper flaring with each step. How dare his son run away like that? It was so disrespectful? Had he not learned this?! Oh, that boy was in so much trouble when Yao got his hands on him.

Little did Yao know, He would be punishing Nanjing a lot more than he thought.

* * *

"K-Kiku-NiNi? What are you doing?!" Fu-Han asked.

One moment, he had been helping Kiku into his night clothing so he could get some much needed rest. And the next, he was pinned to the wooden ground. The young chinese glanced up into dark brown eyes and for once, he found a bit of warmth there. It wasn't much mind you. But it was there. Kiku smirked, that old red flame back into his darkly colored orbs. He was going to have a last 'Hurrah' before this ended.

"**What do you mean, Fu?**" He chuckled darkly and then ran his tongue over the younger's neck.

Fu-Han frowned and looked away. There was no point resisting the older, it would only get worse if he did. So he laid back and took the horrible thing that was happening to him. But, oddly enough it didn't feel as bad as before. Wait?! What?! There was no way that thought had just crossed his mind. Kiku kissed down and then smiled at the little one.

"**Kiss me.**" The elder commanded. With that, he got off the younger and sat up.

Nanjing didn't hesitate as he straddled the japanese. His face still held a frown but it was because he was confused. Wasn't Kiku going to rape him or was he really that sick? The japanese frowned as if telling the younger to hurry up and the young chinese decided to comply. With a careful lean, he pressed his lips to Kiku's. The next thing this little chinese boy knew, they were in a full make out. And then in another few moments passed and the boy laying his head on Kiku's shoulder. A single, lubed digit in his entrance. The chinese boy shuddered and his small hands held onto Kiku's arms.

"N-Nnngn~" A faint blush enveloped his face as he moaned.

Japan added another finger, being as gentle as possible. He wanted Nanjing to enjoy himself. More so now that he knows that the chinese country was here. He could hear the angry stomping toward his office that was at least two or three floors up. Once he finds out he's not up there, all hell will break loose. THe Japanese smirked and then lifted Fu-Han's head up. With the smirk still plastered on his face, he kissed Fu-Han's pink lips. Soon after that moment, there were fingers stretching the young boy's entrance. Preparing him for sexual intercourse.

"Nngn~" Fu-Han bit his lips, clinging to the other's black button up shirt.

The elder soon had four fingers moving in and out of the young chinese boy. Broken and lustful moans escaped the boys' lips. He couldn't help it when he was being touched so nicely. Compared to his "first time" with the same man, this was like an increased high. Kiku pulled his fingers out slowly and then raised the City up.

"**Ready, my little pet?**" Japan asked in a sultry voice.

Fu-Han simply nodded and then closed his eyes. Within a few seconds that same member was entering him all over again but this time, he didn't fight it.

"A-Agn!~" He gripped the shirt tighter, his eyes closed tightly. Even being prepared he felt like he was hurting. Kiku wasn't deterred but as he heard the loud stomping over his head, he knew he was losing time and fast. So without another thought he thrusted as deep as he could go into the younger and claimed his lips in a harsh kiss. It wasn't because he was being mean, however. It was because he needed Nanjing to adjust quickly and not to scream. Fu-Han took it as him trying to rush things and broke the kiss. Soon trying to scream for help.

"AH! SOMEONE H-AGNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He hissed and moaned at the same time. Although he wanted help, it would not come for Kiku called the shots here. And the Japanese began to thrust deeply into the younger's tight heat. His eyes shut again as he let the moans flow freely from his lips. Kiku on the other hand heard Yao's footsteps in the room next door. His smirk widened maliciously and he threw Nanjing to the ground. The boy was on his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"K-Kiku-Ni...Ni? What are you doi-AHHHHHHHHHHH J-JAPAN-NINI!" He cried out as he was roughly entered once again. His arms gave out and his cheek touched the cold wooden floor. A few tears slipped down his cheek and then the door opened.

* * *

Yao heard a loud scream coming from the next door over and then jumped to it. His fingers wrapped around the door and he threw it open. The scene before him was truly startling. His son, Nanjing, was laying on the ground. His knees held his bottom half up but his top half looked like it couldn't hold him up any longer. He looked tired and tears were in his eyes but there were soft moans and whimpers coming from him. His brown hair spread along the wooden floors. And when he got a better look of his son, there was a white liquid flowing down his legs. But that wasn't all. Kiku. The one that had done it, was gone.

"DAMMIT, ARU!" He yelled and scooped his son up into his arms. With final glare to the empty room he whispered:

"You're going to pay for that, Kiku."

* * *

Kiku his behind a pillar and watched them leave. Fu-Han opened his eyes and saw Kiku hiding and then shuddered violently. The Japanese smirked and mouthed:

"**In your darkest hour, you will always have me.**"


End file.
